A touch panel display has been used in a portable terminal apparatus or a notebook computer as a user interface in recent years. Further, a desktop information sharing system is being developed which is equipped with a big touch panel display and capable of achieving a multi-person conference or a brief meeting.
Conventionally, during a conference or presentation, the presenter generally uses a projector and the like as a sharing tool. The documents to be used in a presentation are printed out for preparation. Participants write down their ideas and opinions on the content presented on the printed documents distributed to them.
The printout of documents and distribution of the documents to participants requires a print job and is therefore time-consuming and labor-consuming. Moreover, if the presentation involves a confidential document, for the sake of confidentiality, the document cannot be printed out for preparation. In this case, in the conventional conference, participants can only appreciate the content by watching a sharing tool such as a projector at a distance, resulting in a diminished understanding and thinking ability. Additionally, for a document of high confidentiality, participants can hardly record their thoughts or opinions, and can only memorize them, leading to problems which are sometimes difficult to deal with.